To provide more dense memory for computing operations, concepts involving memory devices (which may be referred to as 3D stacked memory, or stacked memory) having a plurality of closely coupled memory elements have been developed. A 3D stacked memory may include coupled layers or packages of DRAM (dynamic random-access memory) memory elements, which may be referred to as a memory stack. Stacked memory may be utilized to provide a great amount of computer memory in a single device or package, where the device or package may also include certain system components, such as a memory controller and CPU (central processing unit).
However, there may a significant cost in the manufacture of 3D stacked memory, in comparison with the cost of simpler memory elements. In the construction of stacked memory devices, a memory die that is without flaws when fabricated may develop flaws in the manufacture of the 3D stacked memory package. Because of this, the cost of defective memory devices may be significant for device manufacturers, or for customers who purchase electronic devices.